


The Red Festival

by Yeehawbby



Category: NCT (Band), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Drugs, Gang Violence, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Mafia NCT, Multi, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Street Racing, Triad - Freeform, Violence, i swear it won’t be too sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehawbby/pseuds/Yeehawbby
Summary: Neo Culture is the deadliest gang in the world. But a new mob arises to take their spot. To rule the underworld each clan has to face off in the Red Festival to see who is more powerful
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	1. the big apple

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaaaaaaaa  
> sorry that i’ve disappeared for months:/ school has been killing me, plus i’ve been on medication for sometime now (i’m okay haha) 
> 
> this came to me while i was talking with my friends i’ve met on insta, we’ve both shared our traumas and secretes, so i just really wanted to write a gang work for a while. this has been sitting in my notes all summer but i’m finally ready to put it out!  
> 💕

_ “And now breaking news, a man was found killed in Koreatown of Manhattan New York, a police investigation is now underway, currently there are no suspects to who might have done it. the NYPD strongly suggest to always be aware of your surroundings and whereabouts. If you notice any suspicious activity dial 9-1-1 immediately” _

* * *

the night was cold and dark. Auna  led her “client” whom she tempted with a promise of a good time. Auna or Lotus as some would call her, was strikingly beautiful, but today wearing shiny jewelry, her high end shirt with thigh high heels, her silver chains shimmering in the nights light and long obsidian hair made her look impure and lavish. the girls shirt ended just “at the good places” as gross men told her. it was almost a hobby of hers to show off and lure foul “gentlemen” with her looks, lewd facial expressions and sweet words. she was thehoneycomb - sweet shiny and delicious, to the filthy flies who want to bathe and drown in her honey. and Auna had no shame in that, it was amazing how easy it is to charm perverts and horny degenerates

“hurry up,i don’t have all the time in the world,” the man behind her wailed, Aunawinked in his direction just to arouse and play with his feelings. 

the girl led him down the alley with a smirk, she was irresistible. as they reached the dead-endof the dark road, Auna turned around with an inviting smile

“well, let’s get started” the girl said as the man moved to take off his shirt

“ah ah ah, this isn’t necessary” Auna shook her index finger “where’s the money?”

“uh yes um how much?” the man mumbled before Auna scoffed

“not that money” she interrupted “it seem like you haven’t paid Kat the money you owe”

the man tensed up

“so, how about we get that money, huh?” Auna stood calm keeping her sugary voice “you think you can lie and take advantage of us, just because we’re girls?” she continued staring into the mans eyes

“you dare to threaten me, slut?” the gentleman got red with anger but Auna kept smiling “do you even know who I am?! I’ll call the cops on you!”

the man walked uncomfortably close to Auna before a voice called for him

“If you call the cops - we’ll end you” the man turned around to see a girl.

the teen held a baseball bat over her shoulders glaring at the pervert.

behind her there stood two more teenage girls, one of them held a crowbar and the other had a golf club. the three of them were glaring at him. their eyes were the only visible parts of their faces. the black masks did an amazing job. 

the man clenched his fists as he attempted to escape

“we’ll give you one more chance. give us the money and you can go” said the girl with the crowbar with a serious tone.

“aha, yes, of course!” the man giggled as he moved to grab his phone from the pocket of his jeans, when something heavy crashed into his shoulder.

“We told you, no police”

soon the girls gathered around the mans laying body. he tried to stand up but fell down when a golf club hit him in the right knee

“where’s the money?” Auna said, gesturing for him to give her the wallet, which he obediently gave up. 

“oh yes, there’s more than enough here, Dime!” said one of the girls

''i need to pay for my-“ the man stuttered as a baseball bat hit him again

“do you know who you need to pay? us” the teen shrugged, “you made it quite clear you weren’t going to pay, so we decided to do it ourselves”

Another girl squatted down and took the man violently by his hair, “we give zero shits about who you need to pay first, perhaps my bat can teach a good lesson”

she let go of his hair and stood up. auna tossed the mans now empty wallet into her friends bag and gestured for the others to follow.

“don’t come for us unless you want some more,” the Blue-eyes warned, the teens started to walk away

the man saw an opportunity and grabbed the black haired girl, the one he wanted - Auna. the others turned around and stepped forward before the man spoke.

“any step closer or i’ll-”

“what? you have no weapon, nothing” the girl with purple strand of hair chuckled

“stop beating around the bush” someone ordered.

the man grew confused. in the corner of his eye he saw the teen he held swiftly and silently moving her arm. all of the sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his shin. the girl in his arms pulled away as he fell to the cold pavement again.

“well.. we were actually going to let you go, but it seems like you need an extra lesson” one of the girls said with a sweet voice as she nodded to the others

another masked girl came out of the shadow with a gun. she looked the man dead in the eyes as if burning him. with absolutely no emotion on her face she pointed a pistol at his forehead. 

“you should have learned not to mess with us,” she said smirking, carefully fiddling with her hair. After a few silently painful minutes she pulled the trigger.

a loud BANG echoed through the street

The group got up and fled the crime scene 


	2. the land of the morning calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peaches and cigars

“gentlemen, i’m afraid this is a threat. send Suh and Lee jr. we cannot tolerate such behavior”

“boss, but we dont know anything about them, nobody knows anything I-“

“Kim, do you knowthat Manhattan is ours. just like Korea, China and Japan. do you now know this?”

Kim looked irritated,but decided to keep quiet

“any questions?”

“no, boss” a group of men said in unison

“meeting dismissed. Youngho, Minhyung, Yuta and Ten spare me a couple more minutes. Moon, Qian, Kim - try to find anything about the cases.” the men obliged

“so...” the obvious man in command slowly started- “we all know that we’ve been trying to get more grip on the american soil, but something is always not quite right”  _ brrch _ he lighted his cigar-“Youngho, as second in command, what do you think went wrong?”

“well, Taeyong, i’m not so sure. we’ve been trying to get associates from the US, but nothing got done. bribery hasn’t worked for a long time, casinos updated their policies and just everything..” he sighed 

“look-“ Taeyong put his fingers on his temples in frustration “i know we’ve been down for sometime,but if we get those motherfuckers out of New York, it will get better.”

a long pause added moretension to the room

“ooh for fucks sake do we actually have no info on them? Minhyung?”

“no,sir. all we know is that they leave no trace behind and kill in cold blood”

“that’s not enough”- the boss hummed- “call in our brains, would you Minhyun?”

“yes boss!”

Minhyung Lee, Mark or Lee jr. was accepted to the main family almost right after getting in the clan with his best friend Donghyuck. although they were accepted, they weren’t allowed to do almost any important business like making deals with associates. instead they had to train with young soldiers their age, their sub-clan DREAM has to do most the dirty work online like drug dealing, hacking, and scamming. it was weird for him, but he grew to accept it.

NCT headquarters weren’t in a big mansion, it was something like an abandoned garage, cold and empty. Mark jogged to the “lounge” where the other seven men sat. 

“Kun, Doyoung, Taeil. Taeyong called you in for some brainstorming”

“what about us though?” - a tall man asked

“Lucas, i don’t know man. no command for you guys”

“well, i guess i’ll visit dreamies”- lucas cheered 

while Kun, Doyoung and Taeil walked with Minhyung back to their boss. 

“ah you’re finally here!” - Taeyong got up from his chair. “please, take a seat”

“like Doyoung previously said” -the boss smirked as Doyoung rolled his eyes - “we have almost no information on them. Taeil, have you found anything?”

“not really. we know that so far all the crimes we’re committed in New York state, but in different parts. the first one was in the Bronx and the latest one was in Koreatown which is strange since it’s so close to very populated places”

“huh...and Kun do you have any information on them?”

“no boss, but i think they’re not a part of a bigger mob. it could be an independent gang or a single person”

“but so far their kills have been very nicely done. leaving nothing but the body for cops and news. who ever did that is definitely a show off, but i don’t think that those murders weren’t connected, something about those two cases adds up”- Yuta, the mobs weapon supplier added

“Taeyong, honestly i don’t think it was a threat, it’s not like-“- Youngho started 

“if that was a threat it would have been from a well known family or at least mobster. so far we do not know who they are, what’re their intentions and their history with authority. but so far the victims were men, we searched their social media and found that they were creeps of some sorts, but that’s all we know now, we just have to wait”-Doyoung cut in 

“see! i told you! they aren’t just some random kills, they target before shooting! - Yuta yelled

“well alright. gentlemen, thank you for coming. now we wait for something else to pop up”

“anything we need to prepare for?”- Ten asked 

“prepare DREAM for their first big task” Taeyong nodded

* * *

“hey! did you hear the news?” a girl rushed in the living room of a small apartment with her phone in hand

“yeah ‘Liv, it’s everywhere” a girl answered not looking up from the tv. “i don’t think is that big of a deal though, but we should stay inside for some time, it’s dangerous”

“yeah Aun, you’re right. well, we’re out of everything, i’m gonna make a quick run to the store. text me if you want anything. ok?” 

“oooh! can you get like breadsticks or something like that?” Clara yelled from the other room

“i’ll try to find them. remember, rent is due next week. ok, but how much money do we have?” 

“ummmm, i think like 500 in cash, plus Clara is trying to get into the system” Auna answered still looking at the tv

“great! i’ll take 50 bucks, love yall” Olivia said happily, took her tote and walked out of the living room. 

New York is hectic. wild tourists,business people and just everyone else mushed together. Olivia’s fascinated by it: the skyscrapers, the parks, boutiques and so much more. what more do you want from life? but today the big apple didn’t appeal to her. while walking to the nearest supermarket it seemed as if the floor swayed under Olivias feet, making her nauseous and scared. she was definitely paranoid about something, but kept walking while gripping onto her bag like her life depended on it. 

“ah! finally” the girl said cheerfully as she jogged to the fruit stands

“ok soooo, peaches, vanilla ice cream, hot cheetos and ramen? is that it? well, i guess i’ll get more then!” 

Olivia was always the mom-friend. she always had extra band aids, granola bars, a warm scarf to make you feel better. grocery stores were her natural habitat and thankfully while walking from isle to isle with classical music in the background,she let go of the worries. 

_ping!_ Olivia quickly got her phone from the bag

New notification from Auna 🍓

Auna 🍓

THEY KNOW

Olivia 

what do you mean?

Auna🍓

CALL ME. NOW 

the girl anxiously dialed the phone number. 

_Call finished 2 minutes and 3 seconds_

Olivia dropped her bag. everything became blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for reading!  
> special thanks to Carolina for proofreading this chapter! i will update the price for peace very soon!  
> much love


	3. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strange tension arises in both parts of the world

  
three girls gathered in the living room. Auna who learnt the news first was nervously fidgeting with her hoodie strings. at first Clara and Val were chill, just shocked. but soon enough it all turned into a screening match. Val looked absolutely furious with her purple-brown hair flowing behind her as she walked around the room. while Clara didn’t yell, she spit snarky remarks while also trying to calm the purple haired girl.

  
“ok, this is enough! just shut the fuck up. i’m tired of your bullshit. you’re also a part of this”

“yeah guess what, at least i do something for us, i don’t just sit there and cry about shit. so if you don’t calm the fuck down you’re-“

“what the fuck went wrong?! we wore gloves, and masks and and....Auna ....you had your hair down- motherfucker grabbed your hair- SHIT”

“Val calm down, we’ll figure it out” Clara tried to talk to the girl.

“no, the problem is that we’re NOT fine! i mean... what are we going to do?! we all work and study here, if they find out we’re going to be fired and then what?” Val barked back

“well umm maybe and this is just a guess we should wait...until there are suspects and only THEN figure out what to do? huh? what do you think about that, Valentina?!” Clara yelled back

  
“fuck I- you’re right. i’m sorry i yelled at you, it wasn’t intentional” Val finally cooled down, offering her “opponent” disappointed eyes. Clara obviously forgave her for it.

  
“let’s wait then” 

  
“but New York has so many homocides and robberies committed every day! why would they focus only on us?” she started again

  
“hey um quiet down maybe, we live in an apartment block” Clara finally stood up to make sure the other girl understood her words.

  
“yeah yeah..um. sorry. i’m just scared for us, we can’t go to jail” 

  
the front door opened. Olivia slowly walked over throwing her key on the ground, looking more distraught than ever.

  
_ping!_ Auna who kept quiet this whole time quickly picked up her phone.

  
“it’s a statement from the police”   
“read it”  
“wait i need to unlock my ph-“  
“NOW”  
“umm, the NYPD stated that it is unclear who has committed the crime. after searching the victims social media accounts we have found that it was Robert Coles 53, further investigation found he was arrested for sexual assault and misconduct. the hair that we found linked to a young woman of east-asian decent. we have also found that the Robert Coles has a mistress who didn’t fit the DNA profile. she and Mrs. Coles have been proven not guilty. therefore we have to call this case closed. this statement is released by Capitan James Martinez”

“is that it?” 

  
“yeah, that’s it.”

  
an awkward but relieving silence filled the room. 

“Come on. group hug” Auna announced. all the girls shared an emotional embrace. 

“something’s wrong”  
“let’s not think about it now” 

* * *

“JISUNG!!! WHY ARE THERE BREADCRUMBS ON MY BED?” Jaemin yelled at the boy

  
“i dunno, ask Chenle” Jisung quickly replied 

  
“don’t bring me into this” Chenle, laughed and ran to another boy, who was sitting on a bean bag with his arms crossed 

  
“Renjunaaaaaa, stop being bitter because i “broke” your table” 

  
“how did you even do it?! it was my FAVORITE table!” Renjun pushed back his black hair out his eyes 

  
“i didn’t! that’s the whole point! it had dent in it!” 

  
“YES, because you jumped on it!”

  
“Oh well, it is what is” Chenle giggled and hit the other guy on the forearm 

  
from the other end of the room two more boys walked towards the group.

  
“yeah Renjun, you know you should really let it go. it’s just a table” a boy with honey like skin and orange hair chimed in

  
“It’s not just a table, Donghyuck. that table was legendary. every time we played monopoly on it i won! it was magical”

  
“we all know you cheated btw” another boy said  
“shut it Jeno” Renjun angrily looked at him.

Mark walked through the halls of NCT headquarters. somehow every hallway he passed look different: cold and evil, warm and inviting, strange and locked. but he didn’t care, he was here not because he wanted, but because he needed. before he joined the clan, he was just a normal kid who loved collecting pokémon cards and hanging out with his friends, until it all changed. what changed? it’s hard to tell, maybe his family’s dynamic, maybe he changed himself, but he knew he had to leave. 

soon enough he walked to the most colorful and teenager-like hallway. the DREAM hallway (it was more like an apartment). there were 5 rooms - three of them were used as dorms, a kitchen and a living room. the dreamies spent almost all of their free time in the living room, playing video games, mafia and monopoly-simple things. not like their hyungs, with their wine rooms and expensive things. 

the dreamies had to train to be in the main clan, because they were younger that most of the mob. so they had to do the dirty job of online scamming and selling drugs. as Taeyong, their mentor/boss explained “it’s easier to tell the police that you’re young and stupid”. Mark was a also a dreamie, so he usually spent time with his boys. 

“guys, Taeyong is coming, so be ready” Mark announced to the boys as he entered the living room.   
the dreamies got up from what they were doing to greet him. Jeno went for a pat on the back, so did Jaaemin and Renjun. Jisung and Chenle high-fived the guy. but Donghyuck took longer to notice Mark, then he approached and just said “hi”  
Mark was a little shocked, Donghyuck was his best friend! why would he act like that? but that wasn’t what he came for.

“wait that’s so dope! are you serious?” as soon as the words left Jaemins mouth Taeyong, Youngho and Doyoung walked into to the room. 

  
“yes he’s serious. you, boys will be sent on your first big mission- to the US” Taeyong announced. the dreamies looked fascinated.

“this will be very important to some of you. Doyoung, tell them the job” Taeyong pointed to the man 

“yes, you will be in New York. your task will be to locate a young woman-“

“wait, we have to kidnap her?” Chenle interrupted 

“if you want to put it that way—sure.” Doyoung winced “but you’re not going to be alone. Jaehyun and Youngho will also come to mark your progress and give you help if needed”

  
“you’re flight is in 14 hours. so get ready. we’ll bring everything you need” Youngho shook hands with every DREAM member “congratulations boys”

as the hyungs started their way back, Jeno and Jaemin were already fighting with Renjun about something stupid probably. Jisung and Chenle were doing the usual, just chilling. and Donghyuck was nowhere to be seen, but Minhyung had some questions.

“yo, Youngho, how did you people identify her? didn’t the cops say that the case is closed?” Mark ran up to the trio.

  
“ugh Mark, don’t you know what we do? we’re mobsters. the police does whatever we tell them to do” Donghyuck chuckled, as he emerged from Younghos arms. 

  
“He’s right, Mark. you gotta learn the basics, kiddo” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> wow! this chapter was written very fast (damn!)  
> once again, big thanks to Carolina for helping💕


End file.
